


Algún día regresarás a la eternidad

by DarielZai



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarielZai/pseuds/DarielZai
Summary: ¿Qué tan eterno es la inmortalidad?Mejor no pensarlo... mejor abrazar fuerte a Gil, mejor hacer planes superficiales... y tratar de que Gil se olvide de lo que nunca será.
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Vincent Nightray
Kudos: 1





	Algún día regresarás a la eternidad

Otoño 1823

Está lloviendo, es el clima típico de la region así que no me sorprende. Uno diría que me he acostumbrado al clima cálido y soleado del sur pero rememorando mis años en aquellas tierras me parece que los días los pasaba en las oficinas de Pandora, iluminadas apenas por candelabros y las noches en la mansión, o en fiestas...con las cortinas cerradas.  
Es extraño para mí tener tanto tiempo libre, y también muy molesto. Pareciera que me insisten en recordar Sablier y los atroces acontecimientos recientes. Me recorre un escalofrío, toco mis brazos, los araño con fuerza para recordarme que estoy vivo. 

Ver la lluvia caer desde el ventanal del salón no me ayuda a estar tranquilo como sugirió Lily, pero pareciera que nada funciona, la sensación de que en cualquier minuto Miranda volverá para castigarme sigue presente...  
Es irónico como deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer y ahora tengo tanto miedo de morir.  
Me rindo. Estos pensamientos no van a alejarse tan fácilmente así que decido ir a la biblioteca a leer, los Baskerville tienen una gran colección de literatura que pocos miembros disfrutan, pero justo antes de que me decida a levantarme del marco de la ventana veo llegar a Gil.  
Mi pobre hermano Gil con la ropa empapada y sucia con lodo. Todos los días permanece en al pie de las tumbas esperando que el abismo los traiga de vuelta. La herida de su brazo apenas cubierta por un par de vendas sucias está sangrando de nuevo y sus ojos se fijan en el horizonte, apenas camina y esa imagen me revuelve el estómago, siento una inmensa tristeza y no puedo evitar pensar que Gil preferiría mil veces tenerlos a ellos en vez de a mi.   
Al salir a recibirlo se desploma en mis brazos, se ve tan débil y cansado. Mi querido hermano Gilbert, me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas.  
Los otros Baskerville no se preocupan, la inmortalidad los ha desensibilizado, es claro que Gil no morirá y me enfurece que esa sea su única respuesta.  
Preparo el baño de la habitación para obligar a Gil a entrar, y lavo su herida, cambio las vendas. El agua se vuelve turbia con tierra y sangre. Este silencio entre nosotros ha permanecido desde ese día, Gil me deja cuidar de él pero solo porque está demasiado cansado para rehusarse.   
Se que no le gusta dormir conmigo, por eso cuando se pone su camisón blanco y se acuesta dándome la espalda yo me quedo parado, esperando.  
Pasan minutos, lo sé porque el reloj está girando. La oscuridad nunca antes me había dado tanto terror, es el sonido de la lluvia, hace que los demás sonidos se confundan, Miranda existe, Miranda ha jugado con mi mente por más de cien años...  
Gilbert abre las sabanas en un rápido movimiento, con resignación. Se que es egoísta, pero yo necesito a Gil, siempre lo he necesitado, incluso ahora que debería ser lo contrario, y aunque ahora el no quiere tener a nadie a su lado, sabe que esto es importante. Entro a la cama con el, nuestros cuerpos no se tocan, el reloj sigue sonando y me doy cuenta que mi cara está empapada con lágrimas. Gil se voltea mirando al techo y jala mi brazo, mi cabeza queda sobre su pecho y las manecillas quedan en el olvido, ocultas tras el suave latido del corazón de Gil.  
Justo como cuando éramos niños.  
Sigo llorando hasta quedarme dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente la cama está vacía.   
La mansión Baskerville vuelve a sentir la ausencia de Gilbert, pero al menos esta vez se ha llevado con el sus medicinas... Gil está tratando de reponerse y yo tengo que seguirlo.

_____________________

VERANO 1824

Recibí una carta de Gil esta mañana, en un sobre marrón con el sello de una rosa azul. Me parece que estos meses han sido productivos, al menos al compararlos con los pasados. Los Barskerville prohíben formar asociaciones que busquen obtener poder, sería muy arriesgado que se revelara nuestra inmortalidad. No obstante pequeñas agrupaciones son permitidas e intercambiar opiniones con extranjeros es enriquecedor, es inevitable para mí abrirme caminos entre el bajo mundo, es mi naturaleza...  
Hoy hace calor y estoy usando un camisón de seda transparente, sería lo mismo estar desnudo, pero prefiero esto. Se siente bien gastar la fortuna de la familia noble más antigua.   
Quizá sería lo correcto cerrar las ventanas del cuarto pero todas las noches sueño con que Gilbert abre la puerta y encuentra su camino hasta mi cama... es como una fantasía, un increíble sueño que vive en el fondo de mi corazón, es el más increíble de todos.   
Yo sé que desde la desaparición on de Oz y Alice el ha estado ausente, es la segunda carta que recibí, la primera siendo simplemente un par de líneas en las que anotaba el nombre de un pueblo y afirmaba encontrarse con buena salud, está carta por otro lado, parece más larga.  
Espere a encontrarme entre la luz de las velas para abrirla y leer las palabras de Gil como si las pronunciara:  
-Vincent.  
Te escribo esta carta desde la mansión Rockwild, la familia se ha portado extraordinariamente agradable. Estoy haciendo investigaciones importantes. Volveré el otoño siguiente. Mantente alejado de los problemas. Att. G.B.”  
Gilbert Baskerville, mi grandioso hermano mayor... como lo extraño.  
Sonrió y abrazo la carta contra mi pecho,Gil volverá pronto. Apago las velas y me extiendo en la gigantesca cama de “nuestra” habitación. 

OTOÑO 1825

Las cadenas están resurgiendo, y con ellas los contratistas ilegales. Era lógico, claro que no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto.   
Mis pequeñas reuniones se han vuelto bastante populares, es claro que los Baskerville lo saben y fingen que no, porque les conviene tener oídos en todos lados, además saben que nunca traicionaría a Gil. Creen que tienen todas las de ganar. Que estupidos.  
¿Que les asegura que la información que les doy es verdadera? ¿Saben que el rey está buscando la forma de abrir un portal a la dimensión del abismo? No...  
Pero si saben cuantos contratos ilegales se han firmado este año. Tres. Y si no estuvieran tan confiados podrían unir dos más uno y darse cuenta que los tres son de un solo país.   
Pero los Baskerville están cansados.  
El juego del poder necesita destreza mental, ambición...  
Aún así últimamente estoy distraído, miro por el ventanal del salón, las hojas secas cubren el jardín.   
El sol se está metiendo.  
Gilbert abrirá la puerta en cualquier momento. Después de todo sus cartas suenan cada día más resignadas y la esperanza que antes resplandecía en sus palabras se nota tenue, casi ha desparecido. Gil, regresa a mi...

INVIERNO 1825

Gilbert se ha enfurecido, me encontró en mi escondite en el pueblo cercano pasando tiempo de calidad con unos amigos.  
Estábamos en medio de un apasionante beso, claro que mi cuerpo estaba embriagado por licor y los dos hombres que me desnudaban con voracidad eran gigantes, fornidos. Me gusta dejar que la pasión se apodere de mi cuerpo, volviéndome vulnerable, y que alguien esté allí para atraparme. Necesitaba sentirme protegido aunque fuera por extraños que no eran Gil, aunque fuera por segundos robados de esta longeva vida.  
Gil me toma del brazo y me arrastra mientras yo tambaleo, tropiezo un par de veces, pero el se mantiene firme, sin dirigirme la palabra.  
Mi mente esta nublada por el alcohol así que solo me dejo llevar, hasta nuestra habitación.  
Gil me deja caer en la cama mirándome con repulsión, no me importa, no me importa... solo se que Gil ha vuelto y está frente a mi. Extiendo mis brazos para que me abrace pero Gil no se mueve.   
Entonces me golpea el sentimiento de vacío como nunca antes y mi mirada se vuelve más desesperada, cercana a las lágrimas. Entonces al fin Gil se me sube encima en la cama, hunde su cabeza en mi pecho e inhala los aromas mezclados de alcohol, humo y hombres, me arranca la camisa y recorre mi pecho con su nariz, lentamente. Yo me estremezco.   
No se muy bien que está pasando solo que mi deseo aumenta, mi cuerpo se mueve incitando a Gil y el responde con mordidas en mi cuello, en mi pecho y en mis hombros. Debo estar soñando. Este hombre se parece tanto a mi hermano, y al mismo tiempo... es imposible que Gil me desee de esta forma.  
Me dejo hacer hasta que estamos totalmente desnudos en la oscuridad, sobre las sábanas color vino, su mano separando mis muslos.   
Entonces recuperó la cordura y lo apartó de mí.  
-No... Gil....  
El me besa. Su aliento alcoholico contesta mis preguntas.  
-Gilbert...-quiero que diga mi nombre, quiero que sepa que está conmigo aunque yo me paso las noches con hombres que finjen no ser quienes son.  
-Oz...  
Sus palabras me apuñalan tan fuerte que despierto de la bruma en mi mente y me alejo, empujó con todas mis fuerzas... Gil es más fuerte y grande y sus centelleantes ojos desbordan lujuria...  
Intento huir pero me dobla y me penetra, el miembro de Gil es demasiado grande pero el dolor no se compara con la sensación punzante en mi pecho cuando grita su nombre en vez del mío.  
Solo deseo que la noche termine... 

Despierto con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, con un sobresalto, mi estómago parece haberse convertido en una piedra y después se vuelve órgano de nuevo.   
Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que vi a Gil y me siento inseguro, extraño... ¿si Gil nunca regresa por mi?   
Quizá estos sueños son una advertencia, debería dejar mis pequeños juegos lascivos...

PRIMAVERA 1830

Mientras la vida sigue su curso para casi todos, yo estoy atrapado en el limbo. Fingiendo ser alguien diferente cada vez que me presento con personas nuevas y tratando de esconderme de los que conocen mi verdadera identidad. 

Gilbert se ha desvanecido como un espíritu más en el tiempo. Me duele... su recuerdo es como una opresión en el pecho que no cesa. Las cartas dejaron de llegar y la promesa de darle tiempo me detenía.  
Tiempo es lo que más tenemos ... pero aún así... se acaba.

OTOÑO 1835

La melancolía de los Barkerville se ha apoderado de mi. Soy como ellos, un fantasma en el tiempo.   
Mis recuerdos empiezan a confundirse con la realidad ¿que fue real? ¿Que no lo fue?  
¿Cuantos años son necesarios para olvidar que en algún momento fuiste una persona real? Quizá los Baskerville sientan que sus 800 años entre los muros de castillos son suficientes para saber que esperar... nada.

Yo me encuentro letárgico. Pocas veces son las que salgo de mi habitación y me pregunto porque Lily sigue siendo tan feliz, ¿por que sus ojos siguen brillando? Su niñez eterna debería ser una mentira y aún así sus bailes por los pasillos me sacan de mi tristeza. Me enoja. ¿No debería ser yo quien mantenga la chispa de la vida aún en estas situaciones de aburrimiento?  
No lo sé.  
Tal vez hoy salga al pueblo a comprar un traje nuevo, y quizá compre para todos los demás, necesitamos estar más de época, abrir las ventanas de la mansión. Quiero volver a existir. 

INVIERNO 1900

-Vincent  
¿Que es ese sonido? Es una voz profunda... un eco del pasado.  
-Vincent   
Es la voz de alguien que solía conocer.  
Una mano toca mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo se estremece. Los recuerdos se desbordan dentro de mi mente.  
-Vincent Nightray  
Ahhh... es el, cuando volteo allí están sus ojos grises, extiende su brazo y sonríe débilmente para abrazarme, me hundo en el, las lágrimas resbalan por mis pómulos y humedecen la camisa de Gil.  
-Gil... eres tu- es un débil susurro, me aferro con mucha fuerza solo para comprobar que no es un sueño. 

Gil ha regresado a casa. Nuestro camino con rumbo a la nueva mansión lo realizamos en un automóvil, son bastante recientes en este país.   
Me cuenta historias de los lugares en los que ha estado y más personas que ha conocido, me habla con una energía estremecedora y yo me siento angustiado de que llegue mi turno, mi vida estos años no ha sido tan emocionante.  
Afortunadamente Gil no me pregunta por mi, solo por los Baskerville. Todo bien, ninguna guerra, Leo siendo Leo, encerrado en su gigante biblioteca nueva.  
Lily siendo lily, ensuciando los pasillos con papeles de colores.  
-¿han encontrado al nuevo cuerpo?  
Ah, esa pregunta no la esperaba, Gil es un ignorante en el tema.  
-Los poderes de Leo no han sido requeridos, su cuerpo aún es fuerte y no ha habido señal alguna de que el nuevo receptor de Glen haya nacido-mentiras- y aunque sucediera me parece que los Baskerville no tienen intención de encontrarlo.  
Llegamos a las puertas de la mansión y los otros Barkerville se amontonaron en la sala.  
-Gilbert-Leo se acercó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, por varios minutos... -has regresado, ¿con quien está tu lealtad?  
Hubo un increíblemente corto silencio, Gil abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.  
Leo entonces dijo -ya veo, Gilbert, la eternidad es muy larga como para pasarla solo. -dio la vuelta y los demás Baskerville lo siguieron.  
Jamás había visto a Leo decir tantas palabras en un solo día, desde hacía años.  
Es verdad, la lealtad de Gil siempre estaría con Oz...

Gil volteó a verme.  
-Me llevarás a nuestra habitación  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me sentía como un tonto cayendo en las redes de Gil, el nuevo maestro de la manipulación.  
Era evidente que solo había regresado porque necesitaba estar oculto un tiempo, recabar información de la biblioteca de los Baskerville y recobrar fuerzas para seguir su búsqueda. Y a mi me necesitaba porque yo era la llave, el medio. Iba a usarme hasta estar satisfecho y... tristemente a mi no importaba.

Guió a Gil por las escaleras, subimos dos pisos y caminamos por un largo pasillo con varias puertas hasta que me detengo, el esta detrás de mi.  
Mi corazón no ha parado de latir rápido y con fuerza contra mi pecho. Antes de abrir la puerta me tomo un momento para imaginar lo que va a pasar del otro lado. Mi hermano al fin se volverá mi amante. O eso pienso. ¿Por que si no preguntaría por nuestra habitación?  
<> La pesadilla recurrente me atraviesa como un rayo, y es que la única verdad es el amor de mi hermano por Oz... y yo soy poco más que una herramienta, un reemplazo...   
No quiero ser un fantasma por mas tiempo.  
-Gil- digo y entonces el voluptuoso cuerpo de mi hermano me presiona contra la firmeza de la madera, acerca sus labios a mi oído para susurrar como lo haría un experto seductor.  
Dice que me ha echado de menos. Quisiera creerle...  
Abro la puerta para revelar mi alcoba, el viejo habito de destrozar peluches no se ha ido y hay restos de relleno en la alfombra.  
La temperatura de mi cuerpo sube y de pronto no se si es vergüenza o estoy excitado, me siento confuso.  
Gilbert empieza a desnudarse. Dice que está cansado. Pienso que he estado malinterpretando las cosas... así que me relajo para deshacerme yo también de mis prendas. Estoy desnudo... con el frío del otoño en el aire.  
Gil también lo está. M observa, queriendo reconocer mi cuerpo. Soy el mismo que hace 100 años...  
Me meto a cama porque las velas iluminan todo y no quiero que Gil vea mi humillante ereccion. El entra también y se pega a mi, su pene está duro... se restriega en mi.  
-Gil... debes descansar.  
Gil me aprieta contra su pecho una vez más,  
Tal vez nunca dejo de gustarle sentir que me protege.  
-perdóname, tu eres mi razón de vivir Vince... no debí abandonarte  
Esas palabras familiares me traen a otra época, las lejanas y pútridas calles de Sablier.  
-De ahora en adelante... sólo viviré para ti. Tu tienes mi lealtad Vince... solo ti.

Es lo último que dice y es demasiado confuso... suena tan poco real ¿que es real? 

Primavera 1900

Desde que Gil regreso mi vida ha vuelto a florecer. Vamos a fiestas, a paseos en auto, estoy enseñando a Gil a conducir. Volvemos a la mansión y Gilbert me encierra en la habitación, con amor y lujuria devora cada parte de mi cuerpo.   
Todos los años de dolor se disuelven en mi mente y solo tengo espacio para Gil.

El está triste casi todo el tiempo. Pero su ímpetu por traer de vuelta a Oz y a Alice han desaparecido y ahora solo se mantiene al margen de los eventos relacionados con el Abismo. O con Sablier.  
Está escribiendo sobre la historia y la industria, lo cual es extraño, esos temas nunca le interesaron mucho.  
Yo le enseñe varios idiomas y frecuentemente nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la chimenea y le leo con mi cabeza recargada en sus rodillas.  
Poco a poco la inmortalidad nos lleva a una pasividad parecida a la del resto de los Baskerville.  
Somos guardianes sin nada que custodiar, excepto las historias de un pasado que se ha olvidado.  
Somos testigos de tiempos oscuros donde la magia y el asesinato podían unirse. Y donde el egoísmo había costado miles de vidas.  
Que ridiculo... porque en realidad la humanidad parece encaminarse hacia otra destrucción importante, sin necesidad de la magia.

Gilbert mantiene correspondencia con personas que parecen testigos de “probables anormalidades del abyss” pero ninguna es verídica.   
Diría yo que su esperanza fluctúa.   
Unos años es mayor, otros parece que al fin se rindió.  
Yo me mantengo tratando de hacer feliz a Gilbert y disfrutando los placeres que el mundo puede ofrecernos.  
Tal vez la vida de Gilbert esta Incompleta sin Oz pero yo no podría desear nada más.

Se también que nuestra vida se acorta, ¿que tan eterno es la inmortalidad?  
Mejor no pensarlo... mejor abrazar fuerte a Gil en las sábanas blancas de la cama en la mansión, mejor hacer planes superficiales... y tratar de que Gil se olvide de lo que nunca será.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y quería compartirlo.


End file.
